TeenV Episode X
On the night of February 19, 2009, an unlisted lost episode TeenV aired on Fox. It was originally produced in 2008 in season 11, but it was cancelled and shelved because Fox thought it was too sad, disturbing and frightening. They were right. No one knew this episode existed until it aired. The reason for why it randomly aired unannounced is unknown. It was rumored to have been a complete accident. The episode was entirely in black and white, had terrible quality, extremely bad audio, and the animation was done horribly. When it came on, the TeenV theme song didn't appear, instead just black screen and awkward silence. Then after about 30 seconds a random beating noise started, and soon a message appeared that said "December 12, 2008. TeenV Episode X: The Sad Suicide". The first shot shows Smokeville. Everything looks very dark and stormy-like. There are several shots of people walking around looking extremely depressed. Some even crying. As the camera moves further into Smokeville, it finally arrives at the Teens' house. The camera remains focusing on the house. After about 30 seconds, a terrible cry began to ring out. It sounded like Penny crying (very high voice, dramatic and not even cartoony at all). As the camera started moving towards an open window, Penny's crying became louder, and even more realistic, as if someone was being tortured. A very sad, disturbing violin tune started playing, like a funeral song. After what seemed like an eternity, the camera moves to a shot of Geoff's bedroom, except the room was destroyed, as if someone broke in and trashed the place. There was a thick, red liquid dripping off the wall. Blood. The depressing violin tune continued to loop. The crying and violin finally stopped. The scene switched to the Lana screaming at Geoff for being lazy as usual. Only this time, she was even louder than usual, almost as if she was going to kill her boyfriend. At this point, the images began to blur and go into a static picture. The audio got more distorted, as if the volume of Lana's voice was too much for the microphone to handle. The camera slowly moved away from Lana's red-hot angered face, and zoomed in on Sean's. Something was horribly wrong. Sean donned a very evil, pissed off look on his face. A death stare if you will. The picture on TV became more unclear, as images of past episodes flashed by. The images were all from previous episodes of Lana flipping out on Geoff. The scene switches to a shot of Penny's house. It's all a still frame. A very blur, still frame. In the corner of the room, Penny is curled up in a ball. Once again, her terrifying cries rang out, only louder than usual. The screen began to blur, as if fading out. The cries went on for about another minute until the shot changed. In the next scene, Lana is running upstairs into the attic in slow motion. The screen once again becomes distorted and choppy, like the creators were trying to censor something. As Lana runs, Geoff is heard screaming "NOOOO!!!!! NOOO!!!!!" repeatedly. Sean is seen grabbing a large shotgun out of a chest, his eyes bloodshot. He runs downstairs with intentions of killing Lana. As he runs outside, the frames become heavily distorted and blurry once more. Then, there is silence for a moment. Finally, Shotgun blasts are heard, followed by a reloading sound effect. There is one more still frame. This time, Lana in a mangled, bloody mess. The blood however looks extremely life-like and unbelievably realistic. The next shot, which becomes pixelated, shows Sean turning the gun on himself. Once more, Geoff begins to scream for him to stop. The camera switches to one last shot of Sean's house. This time, Geoff's legs are hanging from the ceiling, and Penny's cries are even louder. This leads the viewers to believe that Geoff had committed suicide, and Penny's was overcome with sadness. Then in a loud, startling, and very creepy demonic voice, the phrase "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" is heard (probably Lana's voice) and cuts to static, and the scene cuts to a silent black screen. After it was aired for the first (but last) time, it never aired again. It didn't repeat the next day either like TeenV usually does. It never aired again because of all of the content in it. Only several people remember it, and it never got to go on YouTube due to copyright reasons. By the way, if you managed to tape this episode when it aired, consider yourself lucky. You can burn it to a disc, but you can't post it on YouTube. But someone may have the lost episode somewhere. We will never know unless someone uploads it on YouTube. Well, this is the end of my story and I have nothing else to say. I think the extremely bad episode is already somewhere in any from of media. Be it VHS, DVD, .avi, or any type of thing, this episode must be gone at all costs. If you see a copy of it, I bet a million bucks that it's out to spook you. Please, be careful. Category:TeenV Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:NSFW